


Damon Azkaban

by Schattenschwester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Dark Harry, F/M, Heir of Hogwarts Founders, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschwester/pseuds/Schattenschwester
Summary: Früher einmal war er Harry Potter, ein junge weggesperrt um ihn zu brechen. Doch das war bevor es passierte und bevor er begann sein Leben selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Mit einem neuen Namen und einer neuen Familie schmiedet er einen Plan sich an all jenen zu rächen die ihn nur benutzen wollten. Und  so beginnt Damon Askaban sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts.
Relationships: Ariana Dumbledore/Harry Potter (Damon Askaban)





	Damon Azkaban

„Bengel komm sofort her!“ ein kleiner Junge, gerade mal drei Jahre alt, schleppte sich mühsam in die Küche. Den ganzen Tag hatte er schuften müssen, bis das Haus und der Garten vor Sauberkeit nur so glänzten. Der Junge wusste, dass er eigentlich Harry hieß. Harry Potter. Das hatte er mal belauscht als er heimlich nachts sich etwas zu Essen holen wollte. Er hatte so Hunger gehabt… Sein Onkel war der Meinung gewesen, dass er vergessen hatte eine Fensterscheibe zu putzen, deswegen hat er nichts zu essen bekommen. Dies geschah eigentlich ziemlich häufig. So auch an diesem Tag, als er dann vor seinem Onkel stand holte er mit der flachen Hand aus und schlug dem Jungen ins Gesicht. Schließlich war er schon drei also alt genug für richtige Strafen. „Was dauert denn so lange? Beeile dich gefälligst. Wir fahren in den Urlaub, eine Kreuzfahrt, und du kommst mit. Doch eines sage ich dir, solltest du nur einen Schritt aus deinem Teil der Kabine machen ohne, dass wir es dir befohlen haben, wirst du dir wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein! Da wir nicht einsehen für einen Freak für dich zu zahlen, wirst du in einem Koffer mit kommen.“ Er zeigte auf eine Tasche die neben ihm lag. Entsetzt starrte Harry auf diese bevor er sich langsam in Bewegung setzte. Doch er landete ziemlich unsanft, da es seinem Onkel nicht schnell genug ging, und dieser ihn mit einem Schlag auf dem Rücken hinein befördert hatte. Zum Glück war Harry ziemlich klein für sein Alter, so, dass es zwar eng war, er aber hineinpasste. Dann ging es los. Ein bisschen entspannen konnte er sich im Kofferraum, obwohl auch die Fahrt ziemlich holprig war. Nach zwei Stunden waren sie scheinbar da. Er konnte hören wie Dudley nach etwas zu Essen quengelte und Tante Petunia ihm versicherte er würde bald etwas bekommen. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde (Harry war inzwischen sicher mindestens eine Gehirnerschütterung zu haben). Ging der Koffer endlich auf, doch Onkel Vernon ließ ihm nicht einmal die Zeit seine steifen Gelenke zu denen, sondern zeigte gleich auf eine kleine Abstellkammer, die in der Koje war. „Da schläfst du“ motzte er nur und ging. 

Nun waren schon zwei Wochen auf dem Schiff vergangen, und Harry hatte noch immer nicht die Kabine verlassen. Doch er wollte auch mal nach draußen gehen. Also beschloss er es zu wagen und schlich sich nach draußen. Doch schon bald wurde er hart am Nacken gepackt und in eine hintere Ecke des Decks gezogen, „Bengel, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du es bereuen wirst. Du bist eine Missgeburt und nichts weiter und diesen Fehler werde ich nun beheben!“ Mit diesem Worten warf er den kleinen Jungen über die Reling in die Fluten. Harry versuchte zu kämpfen, doch schon bald verlor er das Bewusstsein. 

Niemand bemerkte den Jungen der, warum auch immer, nicht unterging. 

Tbc.


End file.
